


【枪团】Fall

by 我凭本事坠的机 (notyetabard)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyetabard/pseuds/%E6%88%91%E5%87%AD%E6%9C%AC%E4%BA%8B%E5%9D%A0%E7%9A%84%E6%9C%BA
Summary: 所以昨天监控拍到我带他进门，芬恩心想，靠，铁证如山了。
Relationships: Fionn mac Cumhaill | Lancer/Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

芬恩收回思绪，发现科南在看他。

他回答，“哦。”

科南：“你是不是又没听见我说话？”

“抱歉。我可能是……”芬恩犹豫了一下，选择了自己认为更体面的原因,“聋了。”

科南知道他没有聋，从迪卢木多搬出去后，他已经恍惚很久了。

关于他们两个怎么勾搭上的，同事里众说纷纭。

如果可以，芬恩会把工作和私生活分别放到南北两极，确保它们永无相见之日。

但生活这个小贱人，一旦你想掌控它，它就会把一些操蛋的事狠狠甩到你脸上，让你感悟它不羁的本质。

对每周工作一百个小时还能维持一个风姿绰约的控制狂来说，和只见过两面的同事在一张床上醒来，可以算得上操蛋，哪怕对方睡得乱七八糟还能维持惊人的美貌。

完了，芬恩想，职场性骚扰，我还是上司，那就是骚扰的那个。他会不会告我？现在毁灭证据来得及吗？我要打给警察叔叔还是打给人事部？等等这算不算强奸？

他开始回忆昨天的事。

起因很简单，酒后乱性。喝酒的原因很简单，高尔结婚。

芬恩喝醉的表现是表面和平时没什么区别，并且架子端得比平时还稳。但久了你会发现那只是长期训练留下的肌肉记忆和条件反射，其实脑子的真实效率是满十五减三十。

被送回酒店门口后，他沉浸在热闹过后的空虚寂寞里，玉树临风地站在街边，一边看着明亮的大堂，一边陷入沉思：我来干什么的？吃饭还是开房？和谁？男的女的？

他住的酒店就在公司对面同事们下班小聚的酒吧的隔壁，方便他随意在家和公司间切换，获得一种虚无的掌控感。

这是一种失误，因为当你脑子掉线地站在公司附近，容易被其他晚归的同事捉住。

迪卢木多第一次见到芬恩本人是在学校听讲座的时候。第二次是面试。

那场面试本来规模很小，缺席者众，但科南拿迪卢木多的LinkedIn照片到处转了一圈，突然大佬们的日程都灵活了。

但问题还是常规的问题，比如芬恩只想得起来最标准的“why us”。迪卢木多看着他，精心排练好的回答就在嘴边，他突然对它们厌恶了起来。

他的论文、他的讲座、他的案例、他的报道，构成了他想进这家公司的全部原因。凭良心，他的回答只有一个“你”。

但他还是维持了一个商业人士的专业素养，照之前编的吹了，最后拿到了offer。

第三次就是捡到了立在家门口思考人生的芬恩。

他看起来格外正常、格外温顺，迪卢木多于是温和地走进了那片良夜，开心地上去打招呼。

但芬恩聊着聊着就自然地走进酒店，还没有结束谈话的意思。迪卢木多跟着他上楼，看他刷开指纹锁、靠在门上天真地问：“嗯？不进来吗？”

金发男人问得太理所当然、太堂堂正正，甚至歪了脑袋表达自己的不解，以致于迪卢木多推理出“他不太清醒”这个结论时，把握只有50%。

迪卢木多给自己堆砌了许多理由，包括照顾酒后没有自理能力的人、防止他们被自己的呕吐物窒息等等，但当把安静等他的人半抱着扶进门时，他知道自己实际想的是什么。

最后从结果上讲，该发生的都发生了。

第二天他们的衣服在浴室里，人在床上。

所以昨天监控拍到我带他进门，芬恩心想，靠，铁证如山了。

芬恩对这种事的处理方法，倾向于“虽然不清楚发生了什么，但能过去的事让我们向前看，过不去的事让我们向钱看”。

他自然地下床梳洗，穿好衣服，给两人做了早餐，等迪卢木多醒来后轻快地向他道了早安，递了杯水，温柔得仿佛两人是交往多年的亲密伴侣。

然后他说：“昨天我不太清醒，不记得发生什么了，抱歉。我没有做什么不该做的吧？”

迪卢木多盯着他微微俯下身时领口里露出的一些痕迹，问，“你对‘不该做的’的定义是什么？”

“任何我们希望不再继续发生的事。”芬恩谆谆善诱，“我很抱歉——不清楚你的意愿却还发生这种事。我希望尽可能地补偿我的……”

迪卢木多的回答清晰了当，他捏住那个线条柔和的下巴，成功地阻止了对方继续说下去，用嘴。

他不是听不懂这个人的意思，也不是不认可这样的操作，但轮到自己身上他就莫名有些生气。

“你没有做不该做的事，按照你的定义——如果我们继续的话。”他把人扯过来，放到床上，从宽松的睡衣领口里找到开始褪去的那些痕迹，按昨天的路径，重新一个个刻画过去。

噢感谢圣母玛利亚，冷血的资产阶级被压在床上时心里想，太好了，他不打算告我。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当时芬恩竖在玄关看了他半天，不知道心可以像熔岩巧克力蛋糕一样，切开才发现里面是软的，会不可控制地化开来。

所谓约会就是上床的礼仪性前奏，让利己主义精英们在解决底层需求的同时，能得到一些掩饰性的精神上的满足。

但对于迪卢木多和芬恩这一对，约会就是高考前你妈同意你看电视的两个小时。

他们确实在一栋楼但不在同一层，各自有一个严格的日程要维护。

在分别尽心尽力或表现得尽心尽力地努力了一阵，并翘了对方无数个约之后，他们发现互相能切实拼上的只有睡眠时间——部分。

这个共识是在一顿昙花一现的晚餐上达成的。

芬恩捏着一句“我们到此为止吧”和一句“那就住到我家来吧”，面对对面那张在精心设计的灯光下显得尤为璀璨的小白脸和自己的真实需求，选择了后者。

那时他觉得自己还有退路，事情还在掌控之下。

天真得像个孩子。

日子一旦规律起来就让人很难抗拒。

比如早安吻啊，醒来前咖啡的香气啊，对着一张俊脸吃的早饭啊，身上同一套卫浴用品的味道啊，各自get到的新体位啊……

两个男人住到一起根本不可能搞什么正经事，反而容易互相拉低对方的下限，比如打游戏的负罪感越来越少了。

为了避免沉迷游戏他们都各自付出了努力，努力的结果是手上闲得发慌的两个人面对面坐在床上打避孕套玩。

“下周出差三连。”芬恩拍飞其中三个。

“科南说他不想去让我去，”迪卢木多啪啪啪扔下三个，想了想又弹掉其中一个，“飞机。”

芬恩把它扔回去，“升舱可以解决的事都不是事。”拍掉了另一个，“但中间可能没有觉睡。”想了想又拍掉了剩下的一个，“所以第二天要睡觉。”

“还有那之后……”芬恩默默伸出腿，把剩下的套套们全部扫落在地，“要准备季度会议，全时区电话无限连。”

两个人忧愁地看着空白的床单，迪卢木多忧愁地从地上捡起一个开始拆。

芬恩其实对工作没什么抵触，在地狱模式on的时候他上个鸡血buff甚至可以赶在进度前面跑。

但面对持续了快一周的线上日不落挑战，奋斗在前线的工作狂们还是有点萎靡。

芬恩不可避免地怀念起几年前只需要7x24小时电话在线的时光。那个时候平衡工作和私人生活很容易，他做到一半的时候可以温柔地捂住姑娘的嘴，在铃响三声之前从容地接起电话，气都不喘地用商业语气安抚客户的情绪，一边慢慢动作一边看身下人难耐的眼神。

现在他要跟一帮和他一样倒霉的同事在办公楼解决晚饭。

外卖，对有家有对象的男人女人们来说，不管多贵，都是饲料。唯一值得欣慰的是周围还有陪你吃饲料的人。

一群长期夜不归宿的已婚未婚人士开始各自猜测头上帽子的颜色——虽然多数人说实话并不那么在意，被客户绿和被老婆绿他们会坚定地选择后者。

“话说你上次约会是什么时候？”

翻日程，“上周三？”

“哦，那你女朋友应该已经和别人睡了。”

“没有，我看过她的推了。”

“认真的吗？”

“不，我怎么可能去看她的推。”

芬恩闻言发现自己想不起上一次联系迪卢木多是什么时候了，也开始翻聊天记录，却发现他们之间的文字沟通少得可怜。他们两个人连约时间都是直接推日程给对方，和约工作会议没有区别，非常效率。

芬恩翻着日程记录觉得有些好笑，他们之间比起约会更像谈了个几千万的项目。然后他发现自己并没有领到饲料，他领到了一个便当盒。

一个，米奇形状的，便当盒。

是你儿子从上学开始就会嫌丢脸不愿意用的那种，米奇形便当盒。

配着五彩斑斓的牛津布挂绳，和同款米奇形水壶。

便当盒上贴了张便签，指名道姓地写了签收人，没有落款，但芬恩认得出笔迹。

他们这行可以说mean人辈出各领风骚，没有不mean只有mean得不明显。

迪卢木多也是这一行的人，他mean起来就很有创造性，让人如沐春风如履薄冰。

芬恩切实体会到了你儿子在学校发现你给他带的米奇形便当盒，丢人得都不想拿出来，但想到好歹是你亲手做给他的，又不好意思不吃的心情。

现在他要在一群吃昂贵饲料的同僚里，正大光明地开一个米奇形的小灶。

人生处处是艰辛，虽然味道还是很好的。

芬恩老老实实拍了张洗完的空饭盒过去，礼貌地表达了感谢。

对面扔过来一颗心。

一定要说的话，应该就是在那一刻，芬恩觉得事情不对了。

他们中的很多人——大部分——可以在任意时间30秒内回复客户的短信，但做不到30秒内回女朋友的，更别说发出去的信息能在你按锁屏键之前就显示已读。

就像他在会议间隙凌晨两点冲回家洗澡的时候，家里也不应该还有亮着的灯，和沙发上熟睡的人。

当时芬恩竖在玄关看了他半天，不知道心可以像熔岩巧克力蛋糕一样，切开才发现里面是软的，会不可控制地化开来。

但玩心是不可能玩的，这辈子都不可能的。

对麦克库尔来说，满足自己的需求是一切行为的前提。他根本不可能有时间谈恋爱，也不可能花精力去维护一段关系或一个家庭。

所以如果他真有一个关系稳定谈婚论嫁的对象，那一定是他负责挣钱养家，她负责貌美如花生儿育女管理家庭维持生活并抚养孩子到考进大学。

他能给的有且只有钱，公平起见他以前和以后的伴侣都逃不出那么一挂人。

但迪卢木多显然不在这个范围，所以他们之间必然要结束，拖得越久收场越惨。

所以第二天他就提了分手。

迪卢木多没什么太大的反应，冷静地收拾了几件东西，摔门走了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 心理医生想要打人。

“所以你提分手不是因为不喜欢他，而是因为觉得这不是一段互利共赢的关系。”

“……可以这么说。”

“你也告诉他了吗？”

“没有，分手还说我依然爱着你不是很贱吗会被揍的。”

“所以这段关系结束了。”

“是的。”

“那你到我这里来，是他妈的想干什么呢？”医生和善地微笑。

“你要不要去看看是不是被下降头了？走投无路的竞争对手什么都做得出来。我刚好知道有一家灵验的，高尔的老婆经常去。”

“我为什么要……你为什么会……算了。”

“我fo了她的推啊，我想知道我兄弟过得好不好，这不是传统社交礼节？……你在干什么？”

芬恩回过神，发现他已经在搜索框里打完他前任的名字了。

完了，芬恩想，我成为了自己鄙弃的在社交平台视奸前任的那种loser，还当着科南的面。

被一个分手摧残到恍惚也就算了，上社交网站尾随前任也就算了，重要的是还当着科南的面。

科南很震惊：“你居然对我的人出手！”

“他不是你的人，照这种定义你们都是我的人，而我们都是董事会的人。”

“对了你知道他能看到你的访问吧？”

啪。

芬恩再一次回过神，默默捡起地上的手机。

手机是脸朝下摔的，屏幕理直气壮地碎了。

“所以你走不出分手的阴影，哪怕是你提出的。”

“不，我只是，”芬恩盯着一个角落沉吟半晌，“不应该是这样……”

“正常的，多后悔几次就习惯了。”医生和蔼地微笑，“你试着约会过其他人吗？”

吃窝边草的坏处是抬头不见低头见。上班倒还好，下班后公司周围的酒吧才是社恐的地狱。

科南捅了芬恩一肘子使了个颜色，芬恩看过去，吧台坐着一个迪卢木多和一个可爱的姑娘。

他又转头看科南，表情是“这么天经地义的事有什么好看的？”

就像第二天他领着酒吧里等他的姑娘走出去的时候，表情也是“这么天经地义的事有什么好看的？”

“你这样就真的很幼稚。”科南说。

“你找女朋友就是为了有人能和你组队去SDCC，我不觉得我们之间我比较幼稚。”

“说起来了，我想去你家打游戏。”

“不要来，两个男人进一间屋子gay兮兮的。”

“我讨厌你们这些双标双性恋，连游戏都打不了我要你这个朋友有什么用？”

“用来批你下个月带女朋友出差以后的假期，”他向科南举杯，“祝你被工作操完以后还有体力干别的。”

“所以你觉得你move on了。”

“从事实、数量以及时间上我确实move on了什么叫我觉……算了。”

“因为这和事实、数量以及时间并没有关系。所以你们之间的关系回归到普通同事了吗？可以正常交往的那种。”

“……没错。”

忙起来时间过得很快，一个月后他不再刻意地换身边的人，也忘了和其中任何一个联系。

科南在日本，他们部门暂时由迪卢木多代替他跟进度，所以最近芬恩时常能见到他。但他们之间确实不见尴尬，一切如常，走进一部电梯还能友好地寒暄几句。

直到某天深夜最后一场会议结束，人们三三两两走出房间，只剩他们两个留在磨砂玻璃门内。芬恩收拾了东西打算带回酒店干活，和迪卢木多道了个别也打算走人，却听到了自己以为是幻觉的话。

“做吗？”

外面的同事们一边和他告别一边纷纷离开，芬恩门推到一半，又松手让它弹回来，做梦一样地回过头，对上座位上理所当然地看着他的迪卢木多。

严格意义上来讲，如果都不打算稳定下来，那么光就炮友而论，他们确实是对方最好的人选。所以尽管觉得不对，但逻辑上讲这种将要发生的关系合情合理得任何一方都无法反驳。各自开心就好，没有任何负担。

所以迪卢木多知道他不会拒绝，把握是百分之百。

芬恩搁下手上的东西，关上了会议室的灯，迪卢木多松开自己的西装扣子，把他迎接过来，隔着因为姿势而绷紧的西装面料抚摸过那双腿、紧实的臀部，再扶上他的腰。

“所以你还走神吗？”

“没有了，也可能是因为忙的。董事会并不能理解为什么我们不是可以自由控制时间的魔法少女，所以我们时间很紧，没有时间去想些有的没的。”

芬恩推开门就被抓过去按进了椅子里。

这一整层楼都下班了，两人在黑灯瞎火里迅速把想做的事都做了一遍，芬恩整理完衣服，再衣冠楚楚地回他灯火通明的58楼开会。

事情一发不可收拾，也可能是因为忙的。巨大的压力催生出不可抵抗的在黑暗边缘蹦迪的欲望。他们一个眼神就能约好时间地点，或者甚至不约，狩猎一样地捕捉转瞬即逝的机会。

然后莫妮卡来了。

“我认识了一个特别适合结婚的姑娘，我们在一起了。”

“哦那一定是相当互利共赢的关系。”

“我们相当清楚自己要的就是对方能给的。毕竟，这是所有人会做的选择——安定下来，不是吗？”

“我不知道这是否平常，但普遍确实很普遍，在我的患者里。”

这一次根本谈不上分手，只是“不约了”而已。

那天的下班又遥遥无期，迪卢木多好心地帮忙把食物传递过来。芬恩感到脑后一凉，回头惊险地接住飞过来的三明治，长发甩了高尔一脸。

高尔：“……他是不是晋升太快开始飘了。”

芬恩：“不是，他不是。”

科南：“求求你们要吵自己吵，不要去惹他，他扛掉一半事我才好不容易有假期，明年我还指望他。”

高尔：“麦克库尔你笑什么？”

芬恩：“我没有，你累出幻觉了。”

“然后你求婚了，”医生看了看他手上的戒指，翻了个克制的白眼，“所以你是来找我做婚前心里建设的？”

芬恩下意识地摸过戒圈，“嗯，求是求了。”

约会很完美，晚餐很完美，莫妮卡的妆容很完美，丝绒盒子里的钻戒也很完美。

这次芬恩脑子里是确凿无疑的“你愿意让我成为世界上最幸福的男人吗？”，说出口的却是“对不起，我们分手吧。”

一开始芬恩听见了自己的声音并且以为是幻听，他好几个晚上没睡觉了，没有工作但清醒得一塌糊涂，他本来可以磕点药，但因为担心睡死就想撑一撑。

莫妮卡看看戒指，看看他，再看看戒指。

“对不起，”芬恩说，“我不太清醒。我是说……对不起，我真诚地道歉，这是我的赔礼。”

莫妮卡情绪稳定，“有什么特别的原因吗？”

“……不想靠抗焦虑药物过下半辈子？”

莫妮卡笑了出来，“那我收下了，谢谢。”

“客气。”

他第二天请了假，睁着眼躺到了中午，终于想起他过于自信或者只是嫌麻烦地连结婚对戒都一起买了。他没有理由留着它们，于是无所事事地打算送回去，毕竟他难得有假，而且扔垃圾桶并不像话。

然后他在柜台上无所事事地挑了一下午戒指，这些销售的佣金真不是白拿的。

第二天芬恩开开心心地去上班，撞上了凄凄惨惨的科南。

“不要告诉我这和你没关系。”

“什么和我没关系？”

“我的朋友告诉我他看见迪卢木多和他家公司的人吃饭。”

“和我没关系。”

“你抱着他大腿哭一会儿或者跳个脱衣舞他还是要走我就相信和你没关系。”

“你愿意降薪百分之五十我可以去和他谈谈。拜托我们是专业人士，跟谁睡觉和在哪里工作没有关系。”

“我是真的打算和现在的女朋友认真走下去，要是因为我没有时间陪她去漫展被她甩了，麦克库尔我对天发誓下一个辞职的就是我。”

芬恩不得不承认他威胁得有点意思。他翻出日程，把“找心理医生谈谈”和“找迪卢木多谈谈”两个任务比了比，悲壮地掉了个顺序。

计划是这样但接下一整天芬恩都绕着迪卢木多走。

他是近几个月才发现自己的神经并不像之前想象的那么耐操。绳锯木断水滴石穿，他从未出现过的精神需求和长期秉持的价值观之间的交战不仅接近白热化，而且都很想拉他的精神世界同归于尽。

这种状态去挽留前任无异于自取灭亡。

芬恩说服自己，在公司里谈话太明显了，他可以下班以后找他。

他于是在下班后挑了家僻静的店面守株待兔，一边祈祷该来的人千万不要出现。

迪卢木多确实不在，吧台上却坐着熟人。芬恩并不怵莫妮卡这位前任，既然已经互相看见，他就过去聊了两句。

“我要告诉她们你求婚了但我拒绝了。”

“当然，你随意。”

“后面那位是你的同事吗？”

芬恩回过头，正好对上正推门进来、吃惊地看向他的迪卢木多。

出于礼节他应该介绍这两位认识，而莫妮卡显然也很有兴趣认识迪卢木多，所以他这么做了。

礼节性问候结束后迪卢木多没有停留，也没有介意芬恩看着，走向了另一边看起来和他早已有约的人。

所以这不是一个正式的见面，芬恩想，还好，事情还有希望。

但迪卢木多如果没有意向，他根本不会出现在这里。

芬恩告别了莫妮卡，觉得自己实在不应该再待下去，于是走出门，在心里默默决定把事情扔回给科南让他自己解决。

然而就像每一部狗血电视剧一样，当编剧们想不出更好的桥段时，他们安排一场车祸。

这次的车祸没有发生。芬恩恍惚着踏出街沿时，一只手把他猛地拉了回来，出租车黄色的车身贴着他的鼻子掠过。

他回头看见了迪卢木多。

芬恩看看他，看看刚才出来的店，又看看他。

在他产生任何误解之前，迪卢木多伸出左手，给他看手上方形的丝绒小盒子。

芬恩瞅了它一会儿，觉得自己仿佛已经免疫尴尬了。

哦，他想，这完美地解释了他为什么会追出来，非常完美。我和昨天穿了同一条裤子，我什么时候两天穿同一条裤子过？我确实应该找心理医生聊聊，这事不能再拖了。

“谢谢，这确实是我掉的。”他想把它拿过来，但迪卢木多躲开了他。

“科南说你有事找我？”

其实如果你打算答应对方的话，那应该是没有了。

这段时间的相处让芬恩开始习惯了迪卢木多的反应。按之前的模式，迪卢木多会在他提出挽留后，告诉他“哦真不巧我刚刚拿到别人的邀请，考虑到他们薪水高待遇好，还不用跟你待在一栋楼里——这点是决定性优势，我正在认真考虑接受它。”

然后芬恩会回去，告诉科南这个消息，科南会像一个混蛋父亲质问自己的女儿为什么追不回出轨的丈夫一样，质问他为什么不能争取一下。

芬恩就会反驳他说，没用，对方有决定性优势。

科南会接受这一点，说哦好吧……我最后再确认下你近期没有离职的打算吧？

二次羞辱。

展望了未来的芬恩发现，尽管他很想避免这个展开，但他没有别的路能走。他可以尽情忽悠他的客户、曾经的上司、董事会所有人，让他们觉得错误出现的唯一原因是他们自己，但他无法对迪卢木多撒一个谎。

他就像电车难题里那个宇宙级倒霉蛋，手上还并没有操纵杆，唯一能做的就是眼睁睁看着列车碾过铁轨上的人。

今夜可以载入史册，他想，过了今夜我无敌了。

“科南想知道……”

他眼神游离了一下，落在那个盒子上。

那里面是一副对戒，一模一样的两枚。

当时那位男店员对他要求的尺寸波澜不惊，热情地称赞了他的运气，“哦我们刚刚补上相同的一枚，您的运气真好，刚想换个人我们正好也换了。”

芬恩觉得如果向男性求婚的话，很难区分谁是被动地接受的一方。那应该是双方都认可的事，区别只是由谁问出口而已。

他也不知道买戒指的时候为什么连这种事都考虑了。因为他虽然买了，但其实并没有打算用。这只是个随时可以用来证明他对一段关系认真的道具而已。

现在，它们就静静地躺在迪卢木多手里。以迪卢木多对他的了解，他根本不可产生一丝误会，相当清楚它们被赋予的真实使命，就是给主人挽尊。

芬恩突然不慌了，失落已久的勇气在此刻触底反弹。

他想，我无所畏惧，我还怕什么呢。

于是他问，“你愿意和我结婚吗？”

“……科南想知道我愿不愿意和你结婚。”

“去他的科南，我想知道你愿不愿意和我结婚。”

芬恩盯着他，不想放过他脸上一丝“噢你真可怜你为什么会有这种幻想真让我难过我们之间不是这种关系”的表情。

这也不失为一个好歹的结束方式。过了今晚，在他彻底放弃那些和自己原本的三观格格不入的天真和幼稚后，他就能重新投入到其他事情上去，甚至连心理医生的预约都可以取消了。他捏着一句“如果不愿意就把戒指还给我”等在那里，甚至有些淡定自若。

“好吧。”

“……？”

“我说好，我愿意。”

“……”

“现在走路会看路了吗？”

芬恩维持着平生少见的宕机表情，看起来就有点像迪卢木多半年前在酒店门口捕捉到他的那一晚。

“我问现在你有把握活着走到对面酒店你的房间吗？”

芬恩回头看了看五十米开外的酒店大门，点头。

“你去那里等我，我把这边的事处理完过来。”

芬恩难得听话地顺从了。

迪卢木多看他过了马路才回头往店里走。

芬恩靠在巨大的玻璃窗上思考事情到底哪里不对，没有得出结论。随后他发现自己本能地刷开了屏幕正要搜索他的感情问题，谷歌还友好地列出了一系列以“自己喜欢的人”开头、后续异彩纷呈的联想关键词。

他长叹一声选择放弃，觉得不论最后谈得如何反正上床是不可避免的，于是索性去洗澡。

当他走出浴室时，迪卢木多刚巧刷开门进来。

迪卢木多表情微妙地看了一眼指纹锁，发现自己对它的录入信息有些好奇。

“我不喜欢别人到我家里来所以它并没有那么的……”人尽可开，“……不安全。”芬恩才想起来这回事，“所以我忘记它录过你了。”

迪卢木多无所谓地耸耸肩，让它关上了。

“所以，你是疯了还是……”迪卢木多思索了一会儿，发现并想不出其他可能，“疯了？”

芬恩痛苦地捂住脸，“一定要定义的话，我们通常管这种叫‘栽了’。”

“发生在你身上，感觉真神奇。我以为难过的只有我一个人。”

“事实证明我们都不适合这一行。还有科南，他的真爱是个扮基神很像的姑娘。”

“噢那一定很……呃……漂亮。”

芬恩噗地一声笑出来，迪卢木多拦过他的腰往浴室里带。

“我洗过了。”

“可是我没有啊。”

第二天，迪卢木多捡起床边的裤子，从口袋里掏出盒子，把两枚戒指举到芬恩眼前，“所以你想好和我结婚了吗？你知道那是个很麻烦而且沉重的事，伴随着很多约束，连解约都很繁琐。”

“好了别说了。”芬恩把戒指拿过来戴上，倒回床上捂住脸，伸出一只手，拇指和食指只分开一点点，“这么一点点，就差这么一点点，我下半辈子就没什么指望了。为了你我什么风险都能接受，宝贝儿，我以前不知道，现在知道了。”

迪卢木多戴上另一枚，“但我还是想要离职，他们给的机会不错，我很想试一下。”

芬恩把另一只手也放到自己脸上，“我又不是你的直属上司，你的辞呈不用过我。”

迪卢木多在他脸没有被遮住的地方亲了一下，跳下床去，“你这里还有我的衣服吗？”

“……有。”妈的。

迪卢木多跑过来又亲了他一下，熟练地向衣帽间走去。

芬恩果然没什么指望了，科南看着递过来的辞呈面不改色地腹诽。

但他还是专业地恭喜了迪卢木多，出于维护人脉的目的问了下家，得到回答后终于变了脸色。

“你稍等。”

他提起话筒直接打给了芬恩，“迪卢木多要去的公司你知道吗？”

“我没问，怎么了？”

“……我应该告诉他吗？”

“稍等我一下。”

迪卢木多一头雾水地看科南挂断电话，表情沉重地和他无言对视，然后芬恩推门进来了。

“亲爱的，这是保密信息不要外传，挖你的那家公司我们打算收购，所以他们才开得起你的工资，留下来，去我们的新事业部玩吧。”

“等等麦克库尔现在你要亲自来挖我的人了吗？”

“给你找新的，找两个。”

“所以你们终于要结婚了。”

“终……没错，今年六月。”

“你现在还需要药吗？”

“我想不用了。”

“所以你今天过来，是因为懒得取消预约吗？”

“不，主要是，”芬恩掏出手机翻出照片，“看，这是我的未婚夫。”

“……恭喜？”

“他好看吗？”

“……好看。”

芬恩把手机收回去，“谢谢，我也这么觉得。”

“你花钱请人来看你炫耀？”医生终于决定放弃掩饰自己的白眼。

“我觉得花钱能让你们心里平衡一些。”

医生叹了口气，“为了让你的钱花得值一些，我想我还能分享给你一些信息，”他看了一眼钟，“在剩下的五分钟里。”

芬恩表示这五分钟我属于你了。

“我为很多财务上相对自由的人做过咨询。他们很多人，像你一样，每周工作一百个小时，拿丰厚的报酬。

“到了一定年龄，他们突然发现不再因为财富的增长而得到更多的快乐了，而承受的压力却越来越大。他们开始困惑，于是来问我，哪里做错了？

“这其实很显然。当你把人生大部分时间花在工作上，那时你只有两个可能。一是真正享受这份工作，从中获得快乐，二是在痛苦里怀疑人生。但这不是重点。

“他们中的很多人，结婚只是为了获得一个完整的配件，所以他们的伴侣也无法给他们提供任何精神上的慰藉，反而会加重那些压力。

“我不能插手你的人生，不能替你做出选择，所以我只能把一些可能的未来告诉你——太可能了，我几乎想不出任何理由它们不会发生在之前的你身上。

“现在我觉得你躲过了，非常险。所以从一个心理学者的角度，做得不错，恭喜。时间到了。”

他们肩并肩坐在楼梯的前两阶，就着空荡荡的前厅里铺了一地的夕阳吃外卖。

这栋现在家徒四壁的房子是他们以后打算住的地方。芬恩起初在市区的公寓和市郊的别墅间犹豫不决，最终以迪卢木多“想要狗在草地上跑”一锤定音。

“你怎么知道我和他们不是一样的人呢？”

“哪样的？”

“大家都想娶的那样的，”迪卢木多回想了一下，“……莫妮卡？”

“誓都发完了才问？”

“之前没有想起来。”

“一个问题换一个问题。”

“好。”

“因为当时世界上只有两种人——你、和除你以外的其他人。你看，我别无选择。”

“这样。你的问题呢？”

“我们分手以后你为什么还？”

“只是想睡你而已。不如说后来你求婚才吓到我了。”

芬恩咬着勺子含糊地应了一声。

迪卢木多看看他的外卖。

“你喜欢吃甜的？”

“嗯。”

“等等那你的体脂率是怎么维持的？”

“天生的。”

“……优秀。”

“客气。”

“太好了我喜欢烘焙，但一个人吃不完。”

“没问题，交给我。”

芬恩想起自己第一次踏进他家停得下两辆车的厨房时，曾以为那是一间专业、先进、窗明几净的，车间。

那个车间现在让芬恩觉得人生充满了希望、生活充满了向往。

“可你不是有胃炎吗？医生怎么说？”

“他没有不让我吃东西。”芬恩护住他的外卖小纸盒，“你的信息来源是谁？”

“我对信息提供者有保密义务。还有我真的不希望太早地继承你的遗产，”迪卢木多从他手里把盒子抠了出来，塞了自己的过去，“希望你能理解我小小的愿望。”

芬恩拨一拨那盒五彩缤纷的草里两片不知所云的肉，觉得刚刚点亮的人生又重新黯淡下来。

“可你吃那些会胖的。”他垂死挣扎。

“不怕，我有额外的运动量。”迪卢木多给他一个可爱的笑容。

\- End -


End file.
